PRECISO DIZER QUE TE AMO
by Lia Adam
Summary: Certos sentimentos, um dia, têm que ser revelados. Presente de Natal para Tsuki Koorime. Yaoi Yusuke & Kurama. ONE SHOT.


**NOTA: **Tsuki, te admiro muito, você é uma das minhas ficwriters favoritas, foi uma honra atender um pedido seu. Espero que a gente se esbarre mais vezes no MSN.

Um beijo enorme, muito amor na sua vida e **Feliz Natal**!

- "Preciso dizer que te amo" é uma canção de Dé, Bebel Gilberto e Cazuza.

- Yu Yu Hakusho pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Preciso dizer que te amo**

– Yusuke... Yusuke! Ei, Yusuke!

– Ahn... Hein?

– Olhe o que você acabou de fazer.

Kurama apontou o tapete com os olhos. Yusuke arregalou os olhos e levou uma mão à cabeça.

– Caramba, que mancha! Pô, foi mal! Me diz onde tem um pano que eu limpo!

– Deixa pra lá, eu arrumo isso.

– Não, deixa que eu... Ah, deixa.

Kurama já deixara a pequena sala. Yusuke desviou o olhar dos cabelos vermelhos que se afastavam, num balanço mole, e fitou o círculo rosado que aumentava de diâmetro paulatinamente, entre seus pés. Olhou a casquinha cheia de um creme que já não podia ser chamado de sorvete, pois perdera consistência e sabor. "Ando muito distraído", refletiu "Será que ele notou?", pensou, parte dele temendo e outra querendo que sim.

Foi surpreendido pelo balanço de uma palma de mão rosada diante de seus olhos.

– Sonhando acordado?

"Ai, isso de novo!" – Yusuke pensou. – "Ele tá olhando estranho pra mim. Ele sentou. Ih, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e agora tá me olhando de um jeito que parece que enxerga dentro de mim. Vai perguntar o que tá havendo. Eu não vou responder e ele vai perguntar, e perguntar de novo, e insistir até eu dizer alguma coisa que preste".

– Er... Kurama, você não vai limpar a mancha?

O rapaz ruivo jogou displicentemente, sobre a mesinha baixa, o pano que fora buscar na cozinha.

– Só depois que me contar o que está acontecendo. Você anda desligado demais.

Arrematou a colocação com um sorriso. Yusuke sentiu uma onda quente escalar seu pescoço, queimar as orelhas e parar nas bochechas. Notou então um resquício de frio na mão direita. Depositou o resto mole da casquinha e o guardanapo úmido no pequeno pires sobre a mesa e passou a palma da mão pelo pescoço e nuca.

"Aliviou um pouco. Hum, acontece toda vez que ele sorri para mim. E me olha de um jeito... Parece que vê tudo o que se passa comigo... Me sinto tão transparente quando tô com ele!"

– Vamos lá, Yusuke. Converse comigo. Como a gente costuma fazer.

"Droga... Como a gente costuma fazer...".

_Quando a gente conversa_

_Contando casos, besteiras_

_Tanta coisa em comum_

_Deixando escapar segredos..._

"É legal, mas eu queria de outro jeito. Eu queria que fosse diferente, mas... Como?".

– Algum segredo?

– Ah, corta essa, Kurama, a gente não tem segredos, né?

_E eu não sei que hora dizer, eu tenho medo_

_Que medo...  
_

"Se você soubesse, ruivo, o segredo cabeludo que eu tenho e morro de medo de contar...".

_Eu preciso dizer que te amo_

_Te ganhar ou perder, sem engano_

_Eu preciso dizer que te amo_

_Tanto..._

– Pensava na Keiko?

"Putz, é a última pessoa em quem eu pensaria agora".

– Não, não.

– Está falando sério? Seu pensamento parece tão longe...

– Meu pensamento não costuma ir até os "States".

– Então ele tá aqui perto? – Kurama provocou, fingindo um ar de inocência.

"E essa agora? Mas olha só o sorriso do sem-vergonha... Quer saber? Vou entrar no jogo".

– Aqui em Tóquio mesmo.

Kurama sentiu algo frio mexer em seu estômago. "Acho que não estou enganado", pensou.

– Hum... Quem é?

– Raposa tá curiosa...

– Ora, esperava o quê de uma raposa?

Riram.

– Ô Kurama, tem certeza de que no passado não foi torturador? Daqueles que fazem a vítima confessar até o que não fez...

– Não. Mas como você bem sabe, fui um ladrão profissional. Tenho um dom de descobrir as coisas fácil, fácil. Não só os objetos de valor.

– O que mais você pode descobrir?

– Emoções... Sentimentos. Eu posso vê-los nos olhos e nos gestos das pessoas. Temor, nervosismo... Ânsia.

Yusuke passou a mão nervosa pelo cabelo, que estava numa rara condição natural, sem um pingo de gel. "Ah, Kurama... Se eu dou corda você fica horas nessa brincadeira. Mas eu bem que gosto... Vale a pena só de ficar mais tempo aqui".

_Até o tempo passa arrastado_

_Só pra eu ficar ao teu lado_

Talvez por isso eles gostassem tanto do sábado. Costumavam passá-lo no recém-comprado apartamento de Kurama, conversando bobagens, jogando videogame e devorando guloseimas. Afinal, não tinham companhia melhor. Keiko estava fazendo intercâmbio nos Estados Unidos. Kuwabara vivia trancado em casa, estudando feito um louco para entrar no curso de Medicina Veterinária da Universidade de Tóquio. Hiei não dava satisfações há tempos... Semanas atrás Koenma fizera uma visita-surpresa a Yusuke e revelara que o koorime era constantemente visto na companhia de Botan. Yusuke até achou graça de imaginar a alegre guia espiritual tagarelando e recebendo como resposta "huns" e "hunfs" quase inaudíveis. Já Koenma estava sempre às voltas com coisas lá do Reikai, então passava semanas sem dar notícias.

Não que Yusuke e Kurama achassem isso ruim. Pelo contrário. A lua engordava no firmamento, a noite estendia seu lençol escuro sobre o mundo... E eles continuavam o joguinho.

– Se você é assim tão sabichão, dê seu palpite.

– Palpite? Vejamos. Você gosta de alguém... Mas tem vergonha de dizer.

Yusuke engoliu em seco.

– Ahn... Por que acha isso?

– Pelas suas atitudes. Você se mostra apaixonado, mas não diz quem é a pessoa. Nem a mim, que sou seu melhor amigo... Prefere sofrer sozinho em vez de contar o que está acontecendo.

Yusuke suspirou. Sentia-se encurralado e a tendência era de que as coisas se complicassem ainda mais.

– Pois é, Kurama... Não quero te dizer nada. Não posso. Não me sinto à vontade, não me sinto seguro.

– Qual o impedimento? A pessoa é comprometida?

"Não... Seria bom que você tivesse alguém, assim eu teria um motivo pra mandar à merda esse sentimento sem-futuro".

– Não sei. – Yusuke saiu pela tangente.

– Então...

– Kurama, a coisa é mais complicada do que você pensa.

– Por quê? O que impediria vocês de serem felizes?

"Diacho, tô num beco sem saída".

– Olhe para mim, Kurama. Sou um _bad boy_ cabeça-dura vendedor de lámen que não tem onde cair morto. Já ele... Ele é...

– _Espera! _Você disse... _Ele_?

"Ih, sujou. Tô ferrado".

– Então é isso! Você tá apaixonado por um homem...

Yusuke começou a se alterar.

– Algum problema? – falou entre dentes.

– Não. Mas já que você gosta de rapazes... Como conseguiu passar tanto tempo com Keiko?

Yusuke coçou a cabeça. Depois sorriu ligeiramente.

– Kurama, eu adoro a Keiko. Mesmo. Conheço ela desde criança, ela esteve sempre ao meu lado. Foi a primeira menina que eu beijei... Quando ela foi embora, fiquei triste...

Yusuke fez uma pequena pausa. Olhava pela janela aberta, por onde entrava uma brisa muito leve. Seu olhar distante incomodou Kurama.

"Será que esse cabeça-dura ainda sente algo por ela? Ah, por Inari, já faz tanto tempo...".

_Você me chora dores de outro amor_

_Se abre, e acaba comigo_

_E nessa novela eu não quero _

_Ser teu amigo... Que amigo!_

– Mas foi pouco, _tão_ pouco para quem estava noivo!

Kurama passou os dedos pelos lábios, na tentativa de dissimular um sorriso de puro contentamento, gerado pela revelação de Yusuke. Atentou mais ainda ao relato do amigo.

– Aí me toquei de que não gostava de Keiko como mulher. Ela sempre foi uma amiga, a melhor amiga! A garota que me dava carinho quando eu tava na pior... É isso. Um dia olhei pra ela e me dei conta de que não dava pra continuar. Eu não conseguiria fazê-la feliz. Enfim, acho que confundi as coisas, sabe?

– É, isso é comum... Então é isso? Você tem medo de assumir um romance com um homem?

"Já era... Ou vai ou racha". – Yusuke pensou.

– Mas eu não precisaria assumir de cara, certo? – disse.

Kurama franziu o cenho.

– Não entendi.

– Isso deve ser levado em consideração, mas... Há outro impedimento.

– O quê?

O detetive sobrenatural baixou o olhar. Começava a recriminar-se por ter entrado no jogo de Kurama e deixado a conversa ir tão longe. Se bem que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse momento chegaria. Ele sabia que seria muito difícil, mas... Logo _agora_? Chegava a doer. Era a cruz ou a espada. Conservar a amizade cada vez mais sólida e sofrer de paixão platônica por tempo indefinido, ou... Afastar-se do ruivo, irremediavelmente. Haveria uma terceira opção, mas Yusuke tratou de descartá-la, sem ao menos investigar as possibilidades. Ergueu os olhos pesarosos e encarou o companheiro.

– Por que me olha assim, Yusuke? Parece magoado.

– Quer mesmo saber por que estou assim?

O ruivo não esboçou reação. Sentia um ligeiro sentimento de culpa por pressionar Yusuke, também tinha medo de não ouvir o que queria... Ou ouvir o que não queria.

– Estou apaixonado por um amigo.

Os olhos de Kurama abriram-se muito e brilharam.

– A... Amigo?

– Agora pense bem. Não, não precisa pensar, tá na cara. Quem é esse amigo?

Yusuke pôs-se de pé. Os sussurros iniciais transformaram-se em brados.

– Quem é o único que permanece ao meu lado? Todo mundo sumiu, menos você. Seis meses, Kurama! Seis meses de convivência quase diária... Fale, quem é esse amigo?

O jovem ruivo permaneceu calado. Agora não tinha dúvidas, mas... A maneira como Yusuke reagiu deixou-o assustado. Kurama esperava que o detetive, por mais que fosse temperamental, agisse com mais temperança. "Eu o deixei nervoso... Muito nervoso", refletiu.

A tensão aumentou quando, num repente, Yusuke virou-se e socou a parede. Mas logo recolheu o punho e olhou tristemente para a rachadura que quebrava a alvura quase solene.

– Eu não devia ter feito isso...

– A rachadura? Eu arrumo iss...

– Deixe de se fazer de tonto, seu dissimulado! – Girou nos calcanhares e encarou Kurama. – Você não é burro! Tô falando do que eu acabei de revelar!

– Tá, peço desculp...

– Mas foi você que não me deixou escolha! Não queria tanto ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer? Pronto, agora pode me mandar embora. Aliás, não precisa mandar. Eu vou por conta própria. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. – virou-se e começou a dar passos largos até a porta.

– Espere!

Kurama saltou e em um segundo já estava segurando o braço de Yusuke. Esse mantinha o olhar baixo. Quando se atreveu a fitar o amigo, o detetive deu de cara com uma expressão no mínimo curiosa. Tinha algo de dúvida, súplica, surpresa... Uma miscelânia de sentimentos. Uma expressão inédita, tratando-se de Kurama.

– Eu preciso... Eu preciso dizer que...

– Fala!

– Eu sou um falso mesmo. Dissimulado e cínico. E covarde.

– Hein?

– Você teve coragem de dizer o que se passa com você... Mesmo correndo o risco de sofrer muito mais depois. Já eu... Eu não me arrisquei. Preferi montar um joguinho bobo e te pressionar até ouvir o que queria.

– Por Inari, Kurama! Quer me explicar o que diabos tá havendo?

– Eu notei, Yusuke. Você não é do tipo que sabe mentir. Eu notei no seu jeito, no seu olhar... Na dependência da minha companhia.

– Além de sem-vergonha, é uma raposa convencida. Mas me conta onde entra a covardia nisso. Você teve medo de perguntar se o lance era com você e quebrar a cara?

Kurama suspirou.

– Yusuke, veja bem. Eu apenas selei o youko, certo? Então ele continua dentro de mim. E eu continuo com a mesma dificuldade de entender e expressar o que se passa aqui... – Tocou no próprio peito. – Ainda sou um cara frio... Um cara que entende quase nada de sentimento. Um cara que na verdade é dois... Um corpo humano com a alma fria de um youkai ladrão, cínico, calculista... Uma alma sinistra, Yusuke. E sendo dois, eu... Não sei onde começa o desejo do youko e o sentimento de Shuuichi.

– Dá pra ir direto ao ponto?

– Yusuke, são muitas coisas para falar! Por favor, ouça. Preciso falar agora.

– Hum.

– Olha... Não me pergunte quando começou, mas... Num momento qualquer, não lembro qual, eu me dei conta de que ficaria muito triste se você fosse embora, sumisse, morresse, qualquer coisa assim. Como não sou um completo idiota compreendi o que se passava, mas... Como eu ia dizer isso? Seria arriscar demais! Até que, um dia... Um dia você olhou pra mim de um jeito diferente, seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho que eu via nos olhos da Keiko quando encontrava você depois das nossas longas batalhas... E fiquei mais aliviado. Mas mesmo depois disso eu não consegui confessar. Eu tive medo.

– Não entendo, Kurama... Estava claro, não estava?

– Ah , Yusuke... Mas como contar que eu também te queria? Por mais que eu seja estrategista e esperto, tenho minhas fraquezas e essa é uma delas. Eu não sei lidar com sentimentos. Veja, eu cresci numa redoma que eu mesmo coloquei sobre mim. Eu me deixei reger pelo espírito de youkai e por muito tempo pensei e agi como tal... Eu só abria exceção para mamãe. Então você apareceu e me fez entender o sentido de muitas coisas. Amizade, sacrifício, compaixão, coisas que eu renegava e se tornaram extremamente importantes. Eu me tornei humano com sua ajuda, Yusuke!

– Er... E?

– Eu tô querendo fazer você entender o quanto... O quanto você é importante para mim. O quanto foi fácil eu me apegar a você! Mas eu não soube fazer as coisas direito. Você também me deixou confuso. Um dia você olhava diferente para mim, no outro você já tava com a Keiko... Eu me sentia muito incomodado quanto te via com ela. Talvez você me odeie por isso, mas... Eu fiquei contente quando vi o caminho aberto. Mas o que eu consegui fazer? Nada! Eu simplesmente não sabia como te dizer o que se passava comigo. Eu descobri aí minha inabilidade de lidar com meus sentimentos. Você não sabe, Yusuke, o que é ter algo te oprimindo, apertando no peito e não saber como resolver, como botar pra fora... Só me restou fazer o de sempre: bolar um jeito de te encurralar e te fazer cuspir o que também tava entalado na sua garganta.

Fez-se o silêncio. Kurama resfolegava levemente e tinha o ar de cansaço de alguém que se livra bruscamente de um peso imenso que carregou por anos.

– Terminou? – Yusuke indagou, e obteve do amigo um singelo aceno de cabeça. – Olha, eu não te odeio. Se você gostava de mim era normal que quisesse me ver livre... Mas se sabia que o caminho tava aberto, eu repito: por que não tentou, caramba?

– Eu já falei, eu não sei lidar com isso! É tudo novo demais... O youko teve lá uns amores de ocasião no Makai, mas o Minamino... O coração do Shuuichi Minamino é ingênuo... Inexperiente. Um coração que teme se iludir, se enganar, ver como real algo que pode ser armadilha do sentimento... Um coração de alguém que se vê apaixonado pelo melhor amigo e teme perdê-lo, não importa como!

Yusuke estava pasmo. Sempre considerara Kurama um ser racional e frio, mas agora o ruivo não passava de um adolescente confuso. Tinha os olhos úmidos e a boca ligeiramente crispada, a mão esquerda pressionava o braço do detetive e a direita fechara-se, numa frustrada tentativa de repressão. Apesar de estar a um passo de perder a razão, afigurava-se a Yusuke tão mais belo, tão... Humano. "Sinto você tão mais próximo de mim agora...", Yusuke pensou, e enquanto pensava fez menção de pedir calma a Kurama, mas este foi mais ágil e tornou a falar antes que o outro pronunciasse palavra.

– Mesmo não tendo sido corajoso o bastante, eu... Quero te pedir ajuda.

Yusuke franziu o cenho.

– Kurama, não leve a mal, mas não entendi essa! O racional aqui sempre foi você! Eu sou o teimoso, o estourado... Você é um dos poucos que ainda bota juízo nessa minha cabeça-de-vento... E vem me pedir ajuda? Peraí... Kurama, que diabo é isso? Você tá chorando?

Aproximou-se do rapaz ruivo, abraçou-o, e sentiu a cabeça dele desabar sobre seu ombro. Deixou que ele chorasse o quanto fosse necessário. E ele chorou fartamente, mas em silêncio. Afinal, tratava-se de Kurama, e ele jamais faria um escândalo, nem em uma situação extrema. Apesar disso as lágrimas empaparam a manga da camisa de Yusuke. Embasbacado, o detetive precisou de um tempo para se acostumar à situação. Tinha certeza de que Kurama nunca chorara daquele jeito, nem na frente da mãe.

– Entendo... Tá confuso, né? Um youkai com centenas de anos nas costas de repente se vê feito um colegial apaixonado pela primeira vez... – murmurou perto do ouvido de Kurama, enquanto fazia uma leve massagem entre suas espáduas, com o intuito de acalmá-lo. Quando sentiu que ele estava mais calmo, tomou a face ainda rubra entre as mãos e falou-lhe docemente, como quem conversa com uma criança.

– Ô Kurama, você sempre contou comigo pra tudo, certo? Não vai ser agora que vou te negar o ombro... Ou qualquer outra coisa que você queira.

Riram.

– Outra coisa... – Yusuke prosseguiu. – Você não precisa ficar com vergonha! Sou tão inexperiente nessas coisas de coração como você. E tem mais: já ouvi alguém dizer que o amor é a melhor coisa pra se aprender a dois.

O detetive roçou os dedos na face afogueada de Kurama, aproximou o rosto e tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Afundou os dedos nos longos cabelos vermelhos e sentiu-se formigar de satisfação. Fazia muito tempo que queria fazer aquilo. "Por Inari, como são macios!", pensou.

O beijo começou meio desajeitado, com direito a um pequeno choque de dentes que deixou Kurama ainda mais envergonhado e Yusuke a ponto de explodir pelo riso preso. Mas logo eles acertaram o ritmo: lento, cadenciado, gostoso. Aos poucos a dança sensual dos lábios e da língua encontrou reforço num beijo de corpo inteiro, de mãos entrelaçadas, corpos colados, quadris que se roçavam levemente... Kurama, mais alto que Yusuke, começou a sentir-se mole e dobrar os joelhos, ficando à altura do companheiro, as mãos já soltas pesando nos ombros dele. Entregou-se ao embalo do detetive de tal maneira que, quando deu por si, estava quase deitado sobre o tapete, o corpo de Yusuke começando a pesar docemente sobre o seu. Mas foi impedido de largar-se no chão por duas mãos calejadas que seguraram sua nuca delicada com firmeza.

– Ôpa! Não vou deixar que esse cabelo tão bonito encoste nessa sujeira que eu fiz.

Puxou Kurama de volta e o fez sentar-se em seu colo. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo novamente, mas deteve-se nos olhos úmidos à sua frente. Olhos de agradecimento, brilhantes, bonitos, gemas preciosas, esmeraldas raríssimas. Deu-se conta de que nunca havia olhado Kurama daquela maneira, não tão de perto. Sentiu-se extremamente privilegiado, e achou de expressar a felicidade em um abraço que quase sufocou o jovem ruivo. Mesmo assim, ele ainda teve fôlego para murmurar uma frase curta, mas repleta de significado.

– Obrigado, Yusuke.

O detetive sobrenatural desvencilhou-se de Kurama por um instante.

– Obrigado? Por quê?

– Por tudo. Por me ajudar, por me entender... Por me aceitar.

– Do jeito que você fala parece que eu tô fazendo caridade! A verdade é que tô aqui com você porque te quero muito...

Kurama sorriu.

– Ah, Yusuke... É quase tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

– Quase?

– Tem algo que eu adoraria te ouvir falar.

– E tem algo que eu preciso dizer. Será a mesma coisa?

– Conta.

E Kurama ouviu exatamente o que queria, sussurrado ao pé do ouvido.

"_Eu preciso dizer que te amo_

_Tanto..."_

**Fim**


End file.
